


Here I Am (Come and Take Me)

by neenya



Series: Two Two One Bravo Baker Universe [23]
Category: two two one bravo baker - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenya/pseuds/neenya





	Here I Am (Come and Take Me)

This image is brought to you by [AQ’s brain](http://abundantlyqueer.tumblr.com/post/13592876090).

[ Click here](http://oi40.tinypic.com/iee3xu.jpg) to embiggen and listen to [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXQCZ5i7U8Q&feature=related) while looking at the picture for the full effect.


End file.
